


Don't Go

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Don't Go, F/M, Second Chance, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru conceded to his brother on winning the heart of kagome. He watched her as she grew, had children, grew old and passed on. All the while he never revealed his feelings to her. As time went on, he his now living in modern day just trying to get by, regretting never telling kagome how he felt, when suddenly by chance he runs into her again. will he let her slip through his fingers again, going through her life never knowing for a second time? this is his last chance.</p><p> </p><p>If you like it please leave a a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.</p><p>(I take requests, if you have any let me know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

Sesshoumaru watched the years pass by, silver haired and yellow eyed, unmoved by its progress. He observed towns growing to cities, and towering metal and concrete replacing the heights of mountains and trees. His powers diminished with lack of use, he hadn’t the need for them as much as he once did, but it was mostly out of necessity. Humans grew in strength and numbers like bugs on a rotted tree. They sucked dry the life force of the land as earth was ripped from the ground like peeling flesh from bone. His normal indifference was drained as he watched the green and blues of a healthy earth die. It was as if he could feel its pain as the humans dug deep scars to make progress. His mind became a mosaic of the ages, watching listlessly. Some things in his past he was made to forget to make room for new experiences and adapting to his inevitable future. But even as the sand shifted sides in the hourglass, there were things, special things he could not forget. A maiden from another era who sprang forth from the bone eater’s well. Dark haired, blue-eyed, she was what a human would call a beauty, but that was lifetimes ago.

Her name was Kagome. She was the wife of his younger and agitating half-brother Inuyasha. His brother wasn’t just half related but half human and half demon. Originally the combination appalled Sesshoumaru, being a full-fledged demon, but it became tolerable as relationships unintentionally formed over time. The silver haired man used to despise humans. One day he rescued a small child which he had come to care for. She became a cute little thorn in his side of which he protected fiercely. His compassion grew and forced him to care for those around him, eventually causing him to fall for Kagome. It was a rough fall, harder than any battle. When he first met her he found her intriguing and annoying, like studying a bug under a magnifying glass. He felt a feeling in his chest like none other before. Immediately he related it to the overwhelming feeling of hatred he usually felt. His chest burned, heart fluttering uncomfortably, sometimes he felt like he sick. The fever made him want to put his hands on her, rip her to shreds and dispatch her. Little did he know, love and hate come from the same place of passion.

Kagome charmed him. Though she was human, she was mighty fierce. No one talked back to him and lectured him like she did. A blind bravery that made him feel strangely human. She saw him like no one else did. Her praises made him feel delighted. Her scolding made him feel weak. Her kindness made him feel far too familiar for comfort. Sesshoumaru began to watch her from a far, living her double life, caring for children and the people of the village. He also watched her fight for her life in battles to save the feudal era from evil. Worst of all he watch her cry, and despair when his brother kept returning to a dead woman, over her warm flesh and beating heart. His emotions began to flow with hers though he lacked the ability to show it. His heart felt the lightness of content, and the heaviness of sorrow and anger. He could have sworn his heart would have escaped him if it wasn’t held inside his ribs like a caged bird. As time went on, he allied himself with Kagome which brought a sense of comfort and connection he had never known. Even in battle, this feeling brought him a calm and air of peace, but he wasn’t sure why.

When Sesshoumaru finally made his realization, putting all pieces into place, the unfamiliarity with his own emotions cost him the love of a life time. He never allowed himself the chance to tell her how he felt until it was far, far too late. Unable to handle another loss to his brother he kept his feelings quiet, never breathing a word, but whatever she needed he was there. He helped her in caring for others and fixing things. On trips away he’d bring her gifts and trinkets. She was always very grateful, her smile being the only thing he needed in return. Sometimes when he was lost in thought sitting by the fireside or a tree gazing at the stars, she would sit beside him. She would always ask him what he was thinking but Sesshoumaru remained silent. He could never tell her really what was on his mind. He couldn’t. It would turn their world upside down and he might not be able to hold back if he did. To please her, sometimes he’s comment on the beauty of the stars or the light of the night. Other nights she would talk aloud and he would listen, just enjoying the sound of her voice giving the occasional sound of agreement or disagreement. “You don’t talk very much do you?” she would say and he would just give a chuckle and resume his stargazing.

One night, during their evening chat, Kagome placed her hand on Sesshoumaru’s. He flinched because she had never touched him before. “Sesshoumaru?” Her voice was soft but curious. He just swiveled his golden irises to look at her, too shocked to respond. “How come you always stay here? You used to always be travelling. Don’t you miss that?” Kagome looked at him intently, but he just blinked back at her trying to devise what to say. After all this time she can’t find out. “Rin is all grown up now and getting ready to be married, don’t you want to find someone to settle down with? … Do demons do that?” Kagome put a finger to her lips thinking allowed with a cute, confused look on her face. Sesshoumaru smiled, she was as thoughtful as she ever was. Slipping his hand out from under hers he placed his on top of hers “Kagome, I appreciate your concern but I have everything I need right here... I need nothing else…” there was a small silence as they gazed at one another. He could tell the girl felt a small sadness in him. She went to speak up again and he placed his hand upon her head “there is nothing else… this is enough.” In that moment he brushed her hair from her forehead and placed a kiss where the moon would be if she were a demon like him. After that they sat in the stillness of the night and returned to gaze at the stars.

She lived a long happy life, filled with love and children, but the day she passed was the saddest of his life. He had left on an errand of hers to collect much needed herbs. Even though Sesshoumaru was unchanging and Kagome grew old, he still thought she was as beautiful as the day they met. When he returned he could smell death in the air. By the time he got to her hut she was leaving. He pushed his way through the villagers, and dropped to his knees besides his brother. Inuyasha sobbed loudly doubled over clutching her hand. Sesshoumaru didn’t care too look at anyone other than Kagome. Reaching out a steady hand he placed his hand on her throat to see if there was a pulse. All he felt was cooling skin and her last breath. Then she was gone. In the best way he knew how he prepared to say good bye. He turned and shoved Inuyasha over. Everyone around gasped, his brother roared “what was that for!?” Sesshoumaru stayed quiet for a moment as he bit his thumb. Drawing blood, he delicately reached back over and drew a moon upon Kagome’s forehead. “What are you doing Sesshoumaru!?” After he drew the mark he placed his palm over her fore head and eyes. He never prayed, but this was his way. Turning to Inuyasha he spoke softly and patiently like Kagome taught him “she was a proud woman, a strong one. As sad as her passing is this is pathetic. You’re pathetic. You should know this isn’t what she would have wanted. She deserved a grand burial like father’s and we should celebrate her life… did she not have a good life?” moments after were heavy, noisless but a consensus was reached without a singly spoken word. Inuyasha and the others stood, but as they all left just the two brothers were left behind. The silver haired man looked down at his brother who could not look back. Too much sorrow. Inyasha’s hands lashed out and grasped Sesshoumaru’s collar. The grip was tight and shaking as if angered but it was just the grief was too much alone. Inuyasha then leaned in against his older brother. “thank you… Sesshoumaru.” For the first time he was there for his brother. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting him cry. That night there was a festival in her honor. He retreated to their usual place where they star gazed. All he could think was what an honor it was to have spent the time he had with her, and learned all the things he had from her. Even though he never had the chance to love her he was privileged to know her. Watching her passing… It was beautiful in a strange way. Never had he felt such a loss, and the pain was numbing but it was so enchantingly haunting. He would never be the same. He was sure he’d never see her again.

Till today….

Walking the street below a shrine he cared not to learn the name of, he paused as a sudden breezed whipped across his face, tousling his hair. With a long delicate stroke of his finger, he brushed the hair from his eyes attempting to comb it behind his ear. Few of the strands disobeyed and he gave a frown remembering he had cut his hair short to keep with modern times. Even after a few hundred years he still was not used to it. In a way he hated it. Heaving a sigh he went to resume his walk but a familiar feeling stroked his left shoulder blade. He then tried to retrieve his breath, but began to choke as the feeling stared to curl around and climb up his ribs. Slowly his head turned to gaze up the stairs beside him as a gentle sound came on the wind. Again it ruffled his silver strands, though this time it went unnoticed. The feeling continued to creep up and finally reached up and tickled his heart. With a gasp he was able to steal a sharp breath. “It can’t be...” His chest tingled with anticipation. He approached and ascended the steps, eager yet full of caution. Step. Step. Step. Could it be her? Step. Step. Step. Is this where it all began? When he met with the top of the stairs there was a pagoda archway, a stone wall and a sunlit courtyard with a large tree. And… beneath the tree was… Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened… it was Kagome.

Kagome stood smiling, a broom in her hands, whimsically sweeping the foundation around her home. Barefoot and beautiful, she paused to wipe the sweat from her brow. It was a warm sunny afternoon, sun dappling the maiden beneath the tree’s windblown branches. She shifted her weight rocking her hips to a tune she hummed aloud to herself as she swept. Reminded him of the days back at the village. He just couldn’t believe it. He lost track of the long moments he spent gazing at her, still completely amazed when suddenly he realizes she’s looking at him.

“Hello sir, May I help you?” Kagome cooed. She lifted her broom so as not to ruin the straw like fibers by bending them.

“uh, no… I uh… I am just sightseeing!” Sesshoumaru sputtered. He reached up and combed his fingers into his hair then pressed his palm against his temple. He wasn’t good with embarrassment. After years of living with humans he felt their unease rubbing off on him, how sometimes he missed being emotionless, but this was his second chance.

“oh?” She responded “did you come to pray?”

Sesshoumaru shook his head unable take his eyes off her. She was so stunning. Her long dark hair glittered as she walked over to him, eyes glimmering under the hood of long lashes. Her legs were long attached to wide hips, but she was still fairly petite. Trying to take his mind off her appearance he swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to think or how to act or even if she had been passing through the well. If so he may be missing his chance for a second time which made the tickle he felt turn into an ache. Kagome tilted her head in curiosity and confusion “so… you just came here to look around? That’s weird…” She then began to laugh. Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows. He didn’t like being amusement for others. He was no show pony.

“eh-hem…What’s so funny?” He choked back a growl. It was just like back then, she liked confusing and humiliating him because he couldn’t ever keep up with her humor. It was always over his head, making him feel like a child. For a moment he forgot that time had passed and this was the same woman but still a woman he had yet to know. He became infuriated, but when he remembered that this was not the same girl he knew, his irritation passed quickly and waited.

“Nobody comes to the shrine anymore except the superstitious and the gullible.” She tried to hold back her laughter so as not to be rude but a few came through here and there, “My grandpa can sure sell people these tall tales, but then again grandpa believes it more than the people he sucks in. you aren’t here to see him are you?”

Sesshoumaru shook his head again and gave a soft smile. How he missed her cheery face and her bell-like laugh. He spoke softly “no, but it’s nice to meet you. What’s your name?” He already knew the answer, but she didn’t need to know that. It may even frighten her. What if she had already met him, and if he remembered correctly, his presence wasn’t welcomely received. He can’t say that he can blame her. He wasn’t the most pleasant being to be around and he knew that now, but he had to learn. It took time but she taught him a lot in the past. All he can do now is try again. Maybe now he will be able to build something with her instead of a man always roaming, or maybe he was running. It was time to stop, give up his guilt and his regret. This was now a new day and has another chance.

“How rude!” Kagome playfully pursed her lips “how dare you ask my name before telling me yours!” Placing a hand or her hip she leaned the broom against the archway. She then shifted her weight and anchored herself then slapped her hand onto the other hip. There was her spunk again. It amused him how cute she was, but now to hide his name. The name she knew him by, if she knows him yet, he has not used in many ages. Since he left the village after her festival, he left everything behind including that name. All he took with him is his regret, and love. On his journey into the new world, living a life Kagome would approve of, he adopted a new name. One that meant echo, to remind him to not repeat his mistakes for they will forever echo in his heart. He released a small chuckle.

“Forgive me. My name his Hibiki”

“Well Hibiki it’s nice to meet you, I’m Kagome.”

For many days, weeks, months he visited her, and each time was more pleasant than the last and their relationship grew. At times she would disappear, and he knew where to, and he patiently waited for her return. She would then reappear, sometimes in a mood, though usually her own cheerful self. He’s ask where she had gone but she would always lie, and he understood. Sometimes she would even vent to him, making up names, and how badly he wanted to share with her his truth as she minimized the conflicts she went through just to share with him. As time went on he noticed they were growing closer but he also felt them growing apart. Someone else was occupying her mind which worried him as she noticed him less and less wound up in the one he knew would win her over. She then began to disappear for longer periods of time which made him afraid of losing her. He would not lose her again.

Kagome grabbed her bike and gently lowered it into the well making sure it was out of her way when she leapt into it. She then turned to fasten her backpack which was as usual over full with snacks, first aid materials and extra clothes. One could never be over prepared, is what she always thought, especially with the people she ran with. She giggled to herself, knowing the treats she brought would make her friends so happy, especially ‘him’. As she threw her legs over the edge of the well one by one, perching herself on the lip of the black mouth, the doors behind her flew open. The blue light of the moon pouring in, a whirl of air pressure tousling her hair. Before she could turn to look, long strong arms snaked around her waist, holding her fast. She gasps as a cold nose found her nape, hot breath pouring down her back. The grasp around her waist became tighter as the larger form enveloped her, slightly lifting her from her seat on the well. Her blue eyes swiveled to see who has trapped her upon the well’s ledge and she sees the silver haired Hibiki.

“what are you doing here!?”

As if he couldn’t hold her any tighter, his arms gave another squeeze. Muffled from burying his face in her silky black locks a deep but quivering voice came “don’t go…” At her feet the well began to glow and glimmer, her bike beginning to sink like quicksand. Again he repeated “don’t go! Please, don’t go…” This is probably the second time he pleaded in his life, begging being a weakness he forbade himself from performing, but his love for her became much greater than his ego, and far greater than his pride.

“Hibiki, how did you know-“

Sesshoumaru cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. He nuzzled her neck, drinking in her scent, her warmth, radiating his emotions down upon her smaller more delicate form. His growl gave her a chill as she even felt the rumble in her bones. It was comforting in a strange way as he spoke low and sincere “I’ve always known… I’ve known for a long time. Every time you go, I wait, and every time I regret not stopping you, but this time I can’t bear to see you leave. Even when I hold you like this, I feel like you’re so far away…”

Kagome could feel his warmth swathing her in the chill of the night air, but his fingers and nose were still cold. He must have been waiting where she could not see, and what she didn’t know is he always did before she left. “Hibiki I don’t understand, I’ve never told you.”

“Just as I’ve never told you…”

Hot wet tears could be felt on her neck as it dripped down, he released her when she turned to see him. Her eyes widened, rich blue color glittering in the luminescence of the magic radiating from below and the moon spilling in through the door. She reached for his ivory cheek to wipe away his tears and saw a purple mark on his cheek which made her hesitate for a moment. She then took her thumb and palm to gently wipe away the mask he had hid under for so long. His golden hues gazed at her with longing as she revealed two stripes on his cheek. She took in a sharp breath then as she reached for his forehead. His eyes closed as Kagome then rubbed away and revealed a blue moon on his brow. At first she retracted from him, confused, feeling deceived and afraid not knowing if she was safe. “Sesshoumaru…”

“I know..”

Opening his golden irises he gently caressed her cheek trying to reassure her. “it was confusing for me too. I am not the one you see when you pass through the well. I am here and not the same man as I once was. But what hasn’t changed is the way you feel about my brother and the feelings I have developed and hidden from you.” Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and held them gingerly and pulled them toward his chest “I want you to know how I feel… And whether it changes your perception of me or your feeling for me and if you still want me here… is up to you but I can’t let another day go bye without saying what I have been dying to say for the last 500 years… I love you. I may not have always understood it, but I always have, and I would be a dammed fool to wait another lifetime to tell you”

Kagome bit her lip not knowing what to say, not knowing how she felt. How bonded and unbonded these two lifetimes had become. A shuttering breath signified his exit. Sesshoumaru took his hand like he did on that day long ago and brushed her bangs out of the way, leaned in and kissed her forehead. “you are the only one, and even after your passing you will still be my one and only. I have waited for you, and I will wait for you many lifetimes more just to love you again… it will always only be you…” He then released her, tears streaming from all the centuries he had not shed one. As he turned to leave, knowing he had lost again to his brother he thought to himself ‘what we had is enough… I need nothing else if I can have nothing else… as long as she is happy…’

As he thought he was going to have to say good bye for the last time, a pressure on his arm caught him by surprise. A small hand grasped his sleeve, and his eyes looked back.

“You could have just asked me out you know…”

Kagome gazed up at him, eyes sparkling as her lashes brimmed with dew. She had not known. His dedication was astounding and unfaltering, and it seems that he may have never taken on partner after her parting in the last life and may not ever take on after her parting in this life time. It was enchanting.

“So.. what are you saying?” He swallowed hard.

“You’re a bigger idiot than your brother is if you don’t know what ask me out means... So you going to ask me or what?”

Sesshoumaru sparked a smile like Kagome had never seen as he snatched up her hands, kissing them as he kneeled, over whelmed and over joyed. “Kagome, will you be my mate?” His heart thundered behind his ribs, the little bird inside screaming to fly. Every tear that fell to every regret with it, lips pressed to the tops of her fingers he prayed to her, his priestess, prayed to the gods and his father to bless them.

Kagome giggled. Even after being with humans for so long he is still naive. “If that means girlfriend then yes.”


End file.
